Promesa Song fic
by Sarah Casguel
Summary: 3 largos años... un choque de avión que fue ocultado... sin saber nada de ti...


**_bueno~ despues de sufri y matar a mis dos ultimas neuronas que por extrañas razones siguen vivas... les dejo este fic... que gracias a lo ansiosa que me encontraba, por saber mi puntaje PSU estaba inspiradaa al máximo... y tras hoy a las 6 de la mañana aca en Chilito al ver el nuevo opening y ending de IE GO pude terminarlo antes de ver mi resultado Psu ... (alavenme? oko no)...pero bueno... ya los dejo leer el fic en paz..._**

**_cancion: Promesa __anime: The Idolmster_**

_**Video de la cancion -** __http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 6yWe Qj4Z69o & feature= related_

_**Disclamer: IE GO no me PERTENECE... aun... cuando la serie cambie y tome la historia de Michi-sama es por que IE GO le pertenece a ella! obviamente que el nombre también cambiara... pero asta entonces... me conformare con imaginarme a Andrew**_

_ADVERTENCIA: los echos de este fic no esta escrito Linealmente (Cronológicamente) hay recuerdo, echos que alteran el tiempo del fic y talvez la puedan confundir... _

_Recuerdos__. _

Echos

_cancion._

* * *

><p><em><em>Promesa (Tsurugi x Tenma)<em>_

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se dedicaron a ver como los copos de nieve caían lenta y silenciosamente, mientras cubrían techos, las calles y patios, soltó un leve suspiro mientras revolvía sus cabellos castaños mientras ahora su mirada viajaba y se posaba en una fotografía cercana a él. Sus ojos azules metalizados comenzaron a cristalizarse, pero rápidamente aparto la mirada, mientras terminaba de alistarse y abrigarse para salir. Tomando un abrigo cercano a la fotografía, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, susurrando algo muy débilmente<p>

En la mesa se podían ver muchas más fotografías, pero volteadas, unos cuantos papeles, cuentas, y un collar con las iniciales K T gravadas a los pies de la fotografía, mientras que en esta, dos figuras se encontraban abrazadas, el más pequeño de cabellos castaños que tenían dos caracoles o mejor dicho remolinos de viento a cada lado, y el otro chico de cabellos azules oscuros y ojos dorados, quien se encontraba sonrojado, dejándose abrazar por el castaño.

_Ne Ima (Sabes, Ahora mismo…)_

El castaño, aseguro la puerta, quedándose parado por unos instantes, dejando salir un largo suspiro de cansancio, cuando se volteo su ojos metalizados se encontraron con unos ojos dorados.

_Mitsumete iruyo, hanarete itemo (Te estoy observando, incluso si estamos separados.)_

-Tenma…

-Kyousuke… -susurro mientras las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos, opacándole la vista, pero notando, como la otra persona estiraba su brazo, Tenma cerró sus ojos.

_Mou namida wo nugutte waratte (Así que seca tus lágrimas y sonríe.)_

Para cuando Tenma abrió sus ojos, noto que aun se encontraba con la mirada en la puerta, pero llorando, voltio notando solamente la nieve en el lugar, dejando caer las ultimas lagrimas antes de secarlas y dirigir su mirada al cielo, a pesar de que esta tenía una pequeña luz de esperanza, la sonrisa que mostraba, a pesar de ser natural, no era la misma de esos tiempos…

_Hitori jyanai dona toki datte (Nunca estás sola)_

_Yume miru koto wa ikiru koto kanashimi wo koeru chikara (Soñar es vivir y el poder de superar el duelo)_

_-yo…-el sonrojó de sus mejillas era muy notorio, además de el nerviosismo de castaño lo entorpecía aun mas- ¡me gustas mucho Tsurugi Kyousuke!-grito finalmente el castaño, mientras esperaba cualquier cosa, menos lo que el chico de sus sueños izo… abrazarlo tierna y protectoramente, mientras en el odio del castaño susurraba… _

_-a mí también me gustas…mucho…Matsukaze Tenma- tras decir eso con un poco de pudor, una sonrisa se formo en la cara del castaño mientras que ambos se separaron lo suficiente, Kyousuke observo solo unos segundo la hermosa sonrisa que el chico le estaba mostrando gravándola muy bien en su mente, mientras que acortaba la poca distancia que tenían, para unirse en un tierno, torpe y dulce beso… _

_Arukou Hatenai michi (Vamos a caminar, Por el camino sin fin)_

A pesar de ser los primeros días de diciembre había mucho movimiento, especialmente en el aeropuerto.

Los ojos dorados viajaron rápidamente a la lista de vuelos, a pesar de tener el ceño levemente fruncido por las largas horas de esperas, finalmente se relajo, al ver que su vuelo no tenia retraso y en menos de 10 minutos se iba de Italia, con destino a Japón.

_Utaou Sora wo koete (Vamos a cantar Y sobrepasar los cielos.)_

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su vuelo, echo su mano al bolsillo, mientras que sus dedos acariciaban un pequeño collar, para después retira su mano con el collar en ella, en este estaban grabadas la iniciales T M, el chico hecho un suspiro al aire, pero antes de guardar el collar en su bolsillo nuevamente, lo beso…

-Tenma… perdón-susurro el chico mientras guardaba delicadamente el collar en el bolsillo al lado de su pecho y retomaba su camino hacia el avión…

_Omoi ga todoku you ni (Así nuestros corazones se podrán alcanzar.)_

El avión comenzaba su despegue, mientras que Kyousuke cerraba sus ojos para descansar antes de llegar a su destino, a pesar de que el principio del vuelo iba bien, todo cambio rápidamente…

_Yakusoku shiyou, mae wo muku koto (Vamos a hacer una promesa, que enfrentaremos el futuro.)_

Kyousuke se aferro a su asiento, mientras que muchas mujeres y niños gritaban con horror, a su lado una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados se aferro a la mano de chico, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de los ojos de la pequeña, quien con miedo articulo palabras para preguntar…

-¿vamos a estar bien?

Kyousuke solo sonrió a la pequeña, quien le recordó a Tenma y con mucha facilidad acariciaba sus cabellos para calmarla, mientras que la pequeña se aferro al brazo de Kyousuke para sollozaba en silencio…

-te prometo que todo saldrá bien…

_Thank you for smile (Gracias por sonreír)_

La turbulencia aumento, Kyousuke rápidamente se paro y ágilmente tomo a la niña en brazos, mientras avanzaba con dificultad a la parte trasera del avión, pero… todo se torno blanco, se sintió en el aire y después todo se volvió negro, pero la sonrisa de Tenma, su risa, sus besos fue lo que no desaparecieron junto con la luz…

_-te amo Kyousuke… _

-yo igual Tenma…

El avión había caído en una de las montañas en india…por descuido del piloto… solo sobrevivieron dos personas… un chico de 18 años… y una niña de 3 años… ambos salieron solo con heridas cortantes y fuertes golpes… el mas lesionado fue el chico de nacionalidad Japonesa de nombre Tsurugi Kyousuke… quien perdió la memoria gracias a los fuertes golpes… todas las demás personas…fallecieron en la explosión del avión….esto solo quedo en India y jamás salió de ese país… a las demás personas… se las dieron por desaparecidas, mientras que los dos sobrevivientes … se recuperan en India…

_Arukou Hatenai michi (Vamos a caminar, Por el camino sin fin)_

Tenma caminaba por las calles intentando de sacarse la imagen de Tsurugi de su mente.

-ya han sido 3 años… sin saber nada de ti… Kyousuke… -suspiro, intentando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir- ¿aun esta en Italia Kyousuke? –susurro

Tenma veía el movimiento en el centro de la cuidad, a pesar de ser los primero días del año, todo estaba muy agitado.

Un fuerte viento corrió haciendo que el castaño se echara las manos al bolsillo tocando algo que le llamo la atención.

_Utaou Sora wo koete (Vamos a cantar Y sobrepasar los cielos.)_

Sus dedos jugaron un momento con lo que parecía ser una cadena, al sacar sus manos del los bolsillos, enredado entre los dedos venia el collar con las iniciales de K T. Tenma sonrió con melancolía, mientras acariciaba el collar como si de algo frágil se tratase, y antes de guardarlo nuevamente en sus bolsillos, lo beso…

-¡cuidado! –gritaron por detrás del castaño, haciéndolo voltear, viendo como un auto a alta velocidad venia en su dirección, cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando a sentir el golpe, pero solo sintió algo cálido en sus mejillas, también la respiración de otra persona y…

-ese aroma- pensó el castaño, abrazándose a lo que lo abrazaba comenzando a sollozar débilmente- Kyousuke…

_Omoi ga todoku you ni (Así nuestros corazones se podrán alcanzar.)_

_-wua~ ¿es para mí? –pregunto emocionado Tenma, mientras miraba la cajita que tenía entre sus manos, con mucha emoción dirigió su mirada a Kyousuke, quien se encontraba sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado, para ser mas presillos la ventana de la habitación de Tenma- ¿puedo abrirlo? _

_-es tuyo…ábrelo si quieres_

_Y tras aquellas palabras Tenma abrió la caja como si de cristal se tratara, antes de abrir la tapa, trago hondo, mientras la levantaba lentamente, cuando la taba de la caja ya no estaba en su lugar, se pudieron notar dos collates, uno las las inicilaes T M y el otro con las iniciales K T. Tenma sonrio al ver el presente, dejando la cajia a un lado de su cama saco el collar con la iniciales de él (T M), mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Kyousuke._

_Yakusoku shiyou, mae wo muku koto (Vamos a hacer una promesa, que enfrentaremos el futuro. )_

_Kyousuke cayó al piso, mientras que Tenma estaba encima de él besándolo, de lo que no se percato Kyousuke es que Tenma le había puesto el collar, una vez que Tenma termino de colocárselo, se separo unos cuantos centímetros de Kyousuke…. _

_-ese es tuyo…-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que Kyousuke se encargaba de acariciarles los cabellos, una vez que Tenma se separo para ir en busca del otro collar para colocárselo, Kyousuke lo volteo para besarlo…. _

_-nunca dejes de sonreir… Tenma…. _

_Thank you for smile (Gracias por sonreír)_

_Tras escuchar aquellas palabras de su novio, Tenma sonrió, mientras se dejaba ser mimando por Kyousuke, mientras sentía el aroma de su novio, y lo grababa una y otra vez en su mente para nunca olvidarlo… _

_Nee me wo (Sabes, si cierro mis ojos)_

Tenma aun seguía fuertemente abrazado a la persona que le había salvado la vida, mientras que sus sollozos se convertían en llanto… sintiendo el calor que había perdido hace tres largos años, su agarre se izo más fuerte, sintiendo como la persona a la que se aferraba también la abrazaba fuertemente.

_Tojireba mieru (Puedo ver)_

Ahora el viento frio que corrió mecía sus cabellos, pero fueron detenidos por una mano que comenzó a acariciarlos suavemente. Tras sentir estas carisias el llanto Tenma fue en aumento, ahogando sus gritos en el pecho de su salvador…

_Kimi no egao (Tu sonrisa)_

-Kyousuke- sollozo el castaño, quien ahora no abrazaba sino agarraba la camisa de su salvador-Kyousuke- sollozo una y otra vez, mientras a su mente venían las imágenes de su amado, sonrojado, enojado, furioso, cariñoso… y sus carisias comenzaron hacer reales…- ¡Kyousuke! –sollozo finalmente, mientras sentía el fuerte abrazo, sus ojos pudieron abrirse aunque borrosos miraron a la gente, pudo distinguir un mechón de cabello azul oscuro y una niña de 6 años de ojos dorados y cabellos castaños, lo miraba preocupada… pero feliz a la vez…

_Kikoeteru yo kimi no sono koe ga (Puedo oí tu voz)_

-Tenma…

Tras escuchar su nombre sus lágrimas aumentaron, de solo reconocer la voz, ahora si correspondió el abrazo, mientras hundía su rostro en el hombro del chico que había perdido y salvado su vida…

-Kyousuke…

_Egao misete kagayaite itteta (Tu sonrisa brillaba cuando me dijiste)_

-Tenma… perdóname… -susurro, mientras que Tenma negó con la cabeza antes de que el chico volviera a articular palabra.

-Volviste…Kyousuke… Volviste… -lloraba desconsoladamente Tenma, antes de caer desmayado, en los brazos de Kyousuke, quien al notar el desmayo del castaños, lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo del lugar…

"_Itami wo itsuka yuuki he to omoide wo ai ni kaete" ("transforma tu dolor en valentía y transforma tus recuerdos en amor")_

-Kyo-Ni-san… ¿estás bien?-pregunto la niña de cabellos castaños, mientras miraba al Kyousuke.

-Eli-chan… necesitó verlo… y explicarle todo… -hablo lo suficientemente fuerte, mientras la pequeña niña de 6 años asistía sonriente y corría a buscar el abrigo de ella y de Kyousuke.

-¡pues que esperamos!-Grito la chica con mucha energía mientras estiraba la manga del mayor dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del departamento.

Kyousuke al salir del lugar, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta, buscando algo, mientras retiraba una de sus manos de los bolsillos junto con el collar con las iniciales T M en el, sonrió al verlo, recordando la sonrisa del castaño que le dijo fuerzas para recuperar su memoria… y para recordarlo solamente a él…quien le robo el corazón con solo ver esa hermosa sonrisa…

-Matsukaze….Tenma-kun…

_Arukou Hatenai michi (Vamos a caminar, Por el camino sin fin)_

_Utaou Nakama to ima (Vamos a cantar, Con nuestros compañeros)_

Las calles estaban concurridas a pesar de ser los primeros días del año, cosa que extraño a la niña, mientras esta camina un poco más delante de Kyousuke, este volteo viendo a un chico de cabellos rosas y otro de cabellos grises castaños… ambos sonreían y caminaban tomados de la mano…

-Tenma…

-¡Nii-chan va a atropellar a ese Chico!-Chillo la castaña apuntando un poco más a delante de donde ella se encontraba, el chico se encontraba besando algo entre sus manos, Kyousuke lo miro…

-¡cuidado!-grito mientras, corría a toda velocidad para salvar a ese chico, una vez que estuvo cerca… lo noto… era el… -Tenma –susurro, mientras lo abrazaba y movía junto con el castaño, antes de caer en el suelo con él entre sus brazos…

_Inori wo, hibikasu you ni (Así que… nuestras plegarias se oirán fuertes.)_

Tenma habría los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada de una chica de ojos dorados, Tenma se asusto un poco, pero la chica comenzó a saltar en la cama.

-así que tu eres el novio de mi Nii-chan…

-Elizabeth… -Tenma tras oír esa voz, miro en dirección a la puerta esperando a la persona que había hablado, a los segundos después, entro la persona…

-Kyousuke… -susurro Tenma, mientras que ambas miradas chocaban y comunicaban todo lo que no hablaron en tres años- ¡Kyousuke!-Tenma salió de la cama mientras corría a abrazar a Kyousuke, quien también izo lo mismo, entre el yanto de Tenma, se susurraban palabras de Amor… algunas amenazas por no haberse visto, pero sus corazones se liberaron de la desesperación de no haberse visto en años, y se llenaron de las pequeñas carisias, susurros, besos que se dedicaban en ese momento…

_Yakusoku suru yo Yume wo kanaeru (Prometo que nuestros sueños se harán realidad.)_

-Kyousuke… prométeme solo una cosa.

Ambos chicos se abrazaban y mimaban, pero con las palabras de Tenma ambos se miraron, el castaño reía y desbordaba Felicidad, Kyousuke asistió, mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

-cualquier cosa Tenma…

-entonces…-cerro los ojos y susurro las mismas palabras de hace 4 años atrás, Kyousuke tras escuchar eso, sonrió como nunca antes y comenzó a besar al chico.

A pesar de haber perdido 3 años sin verse, los recuperaron en tan solo 3 días…

_Thank you for love. (Gracias por el amor)_

_-Kyousuke-susurro Tenma mientras era besado sin parar por el chico de Tez pálida- ¿Prometes amarme siempre? _

_Kyousuke rio entre besos, dirigió su mirada a los orbes metalizados de su novio y le dedico una cálida sonrisa y un beso que transmitió mucho más que el amor que ambos sentían…_

_-siempre lo are Tenma… donde quiera que este… Siempre te amare… _

~~~~ Fin ~~~~

* * *

><p>Notas autor: Bueno que dicen... ¿como quedo? ¿se confundieron? ¿ merezco un comentario? ¿les gusto? ¿se vieron el nuevo Opening y Ending de IE GO?<p>

Pd: AGRADESCO DE ANTE MANO LOS COMENTARIOS POR QUE VOY A ESTAR MUY AGITADA ESTOS DIAS PARA MATRICULARME EN EL U... Muchas gracias por comentar y darse el tiempo de leer este desastre de fic... Gracias...


End file.
